Ninjas clonados
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: 200 anos após Naruto Shippuden, a vila de Konoha está decadente e os ninjas estão quase extintos. Felizmente, a assistente da Décima Hokage tem a solução para salvar a vila: clonar os maiores ninjas que já existiram. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ninjas clonados**

**Capítulo 1.**

200 anos haviam se passado desde a época de Naruto Uzumaki e seus amigos. Konoha acabou sofrendo decadência e muitos ninjas foram exterminados, sendo que atualmente a vila era protegida apenas por duas kunoichis: a 10ª Hokage Kasumi e sua assistente Momoko.

Bom, pelo menos até Momoko ter uma ideia que poderia ajudar a aumentar as defesas de Konoha. Só que a Hokage não ficou muito feliz quando soube da ideia de sua assistente.

**Kasumi: ***indignada* VOCÊ FEZ CLONES? SABIA QUE PODE SER PRESA POR ISSO? CLONAGEM HUMANA É ILEGAL!

**Momoko: **Desde que os conselheiros não saibam, está tudo bem. E depois, é para o bem de Konoha. Usei minha máquina do tempo, voltei 200 anos no passado e consegui amostras de DNA dos maiores ninjas que essa vila já teve. Siga-me.

Kasumi seguiu Momoko até um laboratório subterrâneo que havia na torre. Lá, haviam várias câmaras, e em cada câmara havia um corpo inconsciente.

**Momoko: **Fiz com que eles tivessem por volta de 15 anos.

**Kasumi: **Mas... são idênticos aos originais?

**Momoko: **Sim. Em aparência e habilidades de combate. Talvez o gênero de alguns esteja o contrário do original, mas não tem problema.

**Kasumi: **Tomara que isso valha a pena.

* * *

><p>Mais uma fic minha de Naruto, desta vez com um tema bem diferente. Se passa 200 anos depois de Naruto Shippuden, onde Konoha quase não tem ninjas e é uma das vilas mais decadentes. Por isso, a assistente da 10ª Hokage, uma brilhante cientista, resolveu fazer um projeto ilegal e, para salvar a vila, cria clones de Naruto e cia.<p>

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome: **(Só o nome. Como são clones, não possuem sobrenome.)

**De quem foi clonado: **

**Sexo: **(Pode ser o oposto do original, viu?)

**Personalidade: **(Não precisa ser igual a do original.)

**Aparência e roupas: **(Não é preciso detalhes na aparência física, no máximo como usa o cabelo.)

**Gosta e não gosta: **

**Comida favorita: **(no máximo, duas)

**Medo: **(no máximo, dois)

**Gostaria de um par?: **(pode colocar, se quiser, de quem ele seria clone)

**Como é sua relação com Makoto (meu OC)?****: **

**Posso mudar algo no personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

Aqui vai a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome: **Makoto

**De quem foi clonado: **Sakura Haruno

**Sexo: **Masculino

**Personalidade: **Makoto é um garoto gentil e amigável, tratando homens e mulheres da mesma maneira. Como não está interessado amorosamente em garotas, não costuma entender ou perceber quando uma delas mostra interesse nele ou lhe joga uma cantada. Entretanto, quando fica zangado com alguém, é melhor a pessoa dar uma boa desculpa pra ele não acertá-la com um potente soco. Tem bastante energia e não se cansa fácil, tanto que as pessoas só sabem que ele está cansado quando o mesmo está assistindo televisão.

**Aparência e roupas: **Prende os cabelos rosa num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo (como o Len Kagamine de Vocaloid) e possui a franja igualzinha a de Sakura. Usa uma camisa preta sem mangas, uma bermuda azul-escura, o porta-kunais na perna esquerda e as sandálias ninjas nos bés. Amarra a bandana na testa.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de nadar, de jogar futebol, de assistir televisão e de treinar. Detesta que o façam de bobo, que debochem de sua aparência e que o acordem no meio da noite sem um bom motivo.

**Comida favorita: **Frutas (principalmente melancia) e sorvete.

**Medo: **Tem medo de perder pessoas importantes para ele e de agulhas.

**Gostaria de um par?: **Sim. Tanto que está disponível para par.

**Como é sua relação com Makoto (meu OC)?****: **...

**Posso mudar algo no personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-Quando vê uma agulha perto dele, grita tão alto que Konoha inteira consegue ouvir.

-Por causa de um problema genético que ocorreu durante sua criação, Makoto tem visão acromática. Ou seja, vê tudo em preto e branco. Só sabe que tem cabelo rosa porque as pessoas lhe disseram.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS 1: Parabéns por aqueles que conseguiram entrar na história. Lamento pelas fichas que vieram depois da de Okamoto Sami não terem entrado na história, já que eu pretendia escolher somente as 9 primeiras fichas, mas agradeço a todos pelas fichas que recebi. Espero que curtam a história.

OBS 2: A aparência de alguns teve que ser modificada, mas pouca, mas a descrição só aparecerá no próximo capítulo. Espero que ninguém fique incomodado.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Kasumi: ***contando as câmaras* Quantos clones você fez?

**Momoko: **São dez clones.

**Kasumi: ***confusa* Mas aqui só tem nove câmaras!

**Momoko: **Sério? Eu devo ter esquecido de fazer mais um. Quer dar uma olhada neles?

Kasumi concordou e analizou cada clone quase pelado e cabeludo (por enquanto, só estão com toalhas e possuem os cabelos até os pés). Entretanto...

**Kasumi: ***olhos arregalados* AI, MEU DEUS!

**Momoko: **O que houve, Kasumi-sama?

**Kasumi: **Vo-você... VOCÊ CRIOU DOIS NINJAS SIAMESES!

Momoko, surpresa, aproximou-se da câmara que Kasumi olhava assustada. Não eram ninjas siameses: simplesmente haviam dois ninjas de sexos opostos dentro de uma mesma câmara.

**Momoko: **Isso explica o porquê de ter uma câmara a menos. O DNA do ninja Shikamaru Nara criou dois clones em vez de um.

**Kasumi: **Ainda bem! Quase que eu tive um treco! *pausa* Já pensou nos nomes de cada um?

**Momoko: **Já sim. *pegando uma lista* O clone de Sakura Haruno se chamará Makoto; A de Hinata Hyuuga, Akihisa; O de Sasuke Uchiha, Daisuki; A de Sabaku no Gaara, Sara; O casal de clones de Shikamaru Nara, Hajime e Seiichi; A de Naruto Uzumaki, Naru; O de Kiba Inuzuka, Kyo; O de Itachi Uchiha, Shamisen; E a de Sai, Asuka.

**Kasumi: **E quando estarão prontos?

**Momoko: **Não sei, deixe-me ver.

Momoko foi até um computador, conectado a todas as câmaras, que mostrava o desenvolvimento de cada clone.

**Momoko: **Estarão prontos em poucos minutos.

Depois que esses minutos se passaram e os clones finalmente ficaram prontos, Momoko retirou o líquido das câmaras e as abriu, fazendo os clones caírem sentados. Não demorou muito para que acordassem.

**Hajime e Seiichi: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Chocados por perceberem que estavam abraçados, os dois clones de Shikamaru caíram de costas no chão.

**Seiichi: ***dando um tapa na mão de Hajime* Onde pensa que está colocando essa sua mão boba?

**Hajime: ***irritado* Olha só quem fala!

Enquanto Hajime esbravejava com Seiichi, os outros ficavam de pé.

**Naru: ***apontando o cabelo de Makoto* Que gozado, garoto: o seu cabelo é rosa!

**Makoto: ***olhando para o próprio cabelo* É mesmo? Porque, pra mim, ele parece meio cinza.

**Kasumi: ***desconfiada* _Cinza? Hum... ele deve ter algum problema de visão._

**Sara: ***observando Naru e Makoto conversarem* _Não sei quem são eles, mas a loira parece ser bem tagarela e divertida._

**Akihisa: ***olhando em volta* Isso... é um laboratório?

**Daisuki: **Possivelmente.

Akihisa olha para Daisuke, que estava ao seu lado, fazendo ele corar e virar o rosto para ninguém perceber. Logo, os outros começaram a se espalhar pelo laboratório, olhando tudo.

**Asuka: ***observando um quadro na parede* Não sei o porquê, mas acho bem interessante a arte desse quadro.

**Kyo: ***ao lado dela, sério* Eu não vejo nada demais. A menos que seja um quadro sobre algum livro.

**Shamisen: **Ei gente, encontrei sakê aqui nessa mesa.

**Kasumi: **EI, NÃO TOCA NESSE SAKÊ!

Kasumi tirou o sakê das mãos de Shamisen, que ficou um pouco sério com isso, mas não disse nada.

**Momoko: **Melhor vocês virem comigo, colocar umas roupas e dar um jeito nesses cabelos.

Ainda confusos, os clones seguiram a mulher, que os levou para cortarem aqueles cabelões e colocarem roupas melhores do que as toalhas que estavam usando.

* * *

><p>Esse ficou meio curto, mas esse foi só a apresentação dos personagens. Com exceção de AkihisaxDaisuki, os outros pares ainda não foram decididos, mas podem mandar reviews com sua preferência.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Espero que continuem mandando suas reviews e deem sugestões de quem gostariam de ter como par.

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois que todo mundo já estava vestido, se reuniram novamente no laboratório.

Makoto prendeu os cabelos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo (como o Len Kagamine de Vocaloid) e cortou uma franja igualzinha a de Sakura. Vestiu uma camisa preta sem mangas, uma bermuda azul-escura, o porta-kunais na perna esquerda e as sandálias ninjas nos bés, além da bandana de Konoha na testa.

Akihisa prendeu os cabelos que chegavam na cintura num rabo-de-cavalo alto, preso por um laço azul, e cortou uma franja frontal quase de lado. Vestiu uma bota de cano até o joelho, um short-saia com a estampa camuflada na cor azul, uma blusa de gola alta sem manga na cor preta e um par de manguinhas ate o cotovelo xadrez azul e preto.

Sara cortou os cabelos na altura da cintura (por enquanto) e os deixou soltos, com uma parte caíndo sobre a parte direita da face, cobrindo um pouco seus olhos. Vestiu uma calça semelhante a do Gaara no Naruto clássico, na prova chunnin preta, uma blusa estilo ninja preta com as mangas em forma de rede e do busto para baixo também era no formato de rede. Vestiu também um colete marrom escuro por cima fechado, sandálias ninjas pretas e não levava areia numa cabaça nas costas, mas sim em um pergaminho. Ao contrário do Gaara, não raspou as sobrancelhas e o kanji escrito "amor" foi feito sobre seu ombro direito.

Naru cortou os cabelos lisos e com as pontas onduladas até um pouco abaixo da cintura, deixando-o completamente solto e usando a bandana de Konoha como uma tiara, além de ter cortado uma franja que cobria sua testa e ia ficando mais comprida nas extremidades, caíndo pelos cantos do rosto. Vestiu uma bermuda preta com uma saia rodada por cima na cor laranja vermelhado, com bolsos e mais comprida nas costas, uma blusa branca por baixo e um colete por cima, na cor vermelho laranjado, além de luvas vermelhas em forma de rede vasada nos dedos, uma meia preta com redinhas até os joelhos e uma sandália ninja com salto estilo ninja na cor vermelho alaranjado.

Daisuki cortou os cabelos com o mesmo penteado do original e vestiu uma camisa azul-escura justa ao corpo e sem manga com gola rolê, com uma calça ninja preta e sandálias ninjas da mesma cor. Nas costas carregava duas katanas.

Seiichi cortou os cabelos lisos em pontas bastante repicadas, que desciam até o meio das costas, e os prendeu num alto rabo-de-cavalo. Vestiu roupas num estilo um tanto quanto desleixado, com faixas amarradas em sua coxa direita e a bandana de Konoha atada à esquerda, além de um top preto de apenas uma alça, que lhe cobria os seios e que descia, em rendas ninjas a partir daí, até os seus quadris. Vestiu também uma blusa verde musgo por cima, cortada pela própria jovem a fim de lhe ir apenas até a metade do tronco, e com uma das mangas desproporcional em relação à outra (sendo esta cortada a ponto de deixar-lhe o ombro esquerdo desnudo). Finalmente, uma bermuda preta justa, sandálias ninjas de mesma cor e luvas sem dedos de couro negro.

Hajime cortou os cabelos num corte rebelde que caía um pouco pro lado, com pouca franja, mas que nunca se ajeitava num lugar, as vezes estava pra esquerda, outras pra direita, ou até no meio. Vestiu uma regata de gola alta de cor vermelha e esta tinha alguns bolsos, bermuda preta, sandálias ninja pretas e a bandana de Konoha, também preta, ficou na testa.

Kyo cortou os cabelos curtos e um pouco desarrumados, mas não muito, e com franja para o lado. Vestiu uma camiseta azul escura com mangas comprida, casaco também comprido, preto e aberto, com alguns detalhes em azul e cinza, calças cinzas-escuras e a bandana de Konoha, preta e no pescoço. Não havia feito a pintura dos Inuzuka no rosto.

Shamisen (que pediu pra todo mundo o chamar de Misen) cortou os cabelos num corte curto e bagunçado. Por alguma razão, ele não tinha as marquinhas faciais e vestia roupas parecidas com as que Itachi usava antes de entrar para a Akatsuki (como não colocou as roupas do personagem, resolvi escrever isso).

E Asuka cortou os cabelos lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, deixando-os soltos e com uma franja reta cobrindo parcialmente os olhos. Vestiu um short jeans preto, uma camisa de mangas curtas, branca e sem detalhes, e um 'sobretudo' de mangas curtas, que chega até um pouco abaixo dos quadris. Nos pés, sandálias ninjas pretas, e nas mãos, luvas também pretas, além da bandana de Konoha amarrada no braço esquerdo.

**Momoko: **Pelas fichas médicas, alguns deles nasceram com pequenos problemas. Preciso que distraia os outros enquanto eu dou uma olhada.

**Kasumi: **E como eu faço isso?

**Momoko: **Ah, sei lá! Você é a Hokage dessa vila ou não? Pensa em alguma coisa! *virando-se para os clones* Makoto, Daisuki e Shamisen, preciso que venham comigo pra um canto do laboratório.

Os três a seguiram, com Misen fuzilando Momoko com os olhos por tê-lo chamado pelo nome, enquanto o restante assistia sentados no chão um filme que Kasumi havia posto no telão do laboratório: Drácula.

**Momoko: **Sentem-se.

Makoto, Daisuki e Misen sentaram-se numa mesa junto com Momoko, antes da mesma pegar alguns cartazes coloridos.

**Momoko: **Makoto, quero que me diga a cor que está vendo em cada cartaz.

**Makoto: **Tá. *apontando os cartazes* Cinza, cinza, cinza, preto, branco, cinza...

**Daisuki: ***surpreso* _Onde é que ele está vendo essas cores?_

**Momoko: **Pelo jeito, você tem visão acromática.

**Misen: **arqueando uma sobrancelha* E isso é...

**Momoko: **Um tipo raro de daltonismo, que faz a pessoa vez tudo em preto, branco e tons de cinza. Felizmente, isso não será um grande problema em missões. *pegando uma agulha* Sua vez, Daisuki.

**Makoto: **IIIAAAUUU!

Makoto deu um salto pra fora da mesa ao ver a agulha, coisa que deixou até Misen de olhos arregalados.

**Momoko: **Se agulhas te assustam tanto, Makoto, feche os olhos até eu acabar. *espetando Daisuki com a agulha* Sente alguma dor?

**Daisuki: **Não.

Depois de alguns testes, que incluíam Momoko pedir para Misen dar uma bofetada na cara de Daisuki (sendo que Misen ficou assustado quando Momoko pediu isso), este continuou afirmando tranquilamente que não tinha dor.

**Momoko: **Você possui Insensibilidade congênita à dor, ou seja, não sente dor alguma. Makoto!

**Makoto: ***tirando as mãos dos olhos* Oi?

**Momoko: **Como você é clonado de uma ninja médica, quero que faça exames diários em Daisuki, pois ele pode acabar se machucando seriamente numa batalha e não saber.

**Makoto: **Ah, está bem.

**Momoko: **Sua vez, Sha... Misen. Como você foi um dos primeiros clones a ser criado com Kekkei Genkai, seu olho direito tem o sharingan ativado diretamente. Meu maior medo é que você fique cego do olho direito por causa disso.

**Misen: **Bom, se isso acontecer, o Makoto pode ajudar e...

**Voz: **Mas que coisa mais chata. EI MOMOKO-SAN!

Os quatro se viraram e notaram que Hajime não estava muito contente.

**Hajime: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Esse trailer está muito longo! Quando que o filme vai começar?

**Kyo: ***sério* Hajime, esse é o filme.

**Hajime: **Com esse velho de roupão? Parece mais uma comédia! E, pra um filme de terror, tá muito fraco.

**Akihisa: **Eu concordo. Filmes de terror deviam ser... *sorriso psicótico* Medonhos, com gritos, cheios de SANGUE...

**Naru: ***indignada* Akihisa, quer parar com isso? Tá assustando mais do que o filme!

**Seiichi: ***resmungando, entediada* Gente problemática.

**Momoko: ***vendo tudo com uma gota na cabeça* Ahn... por que vocês não vão ver o filme com os outros? Kasumi-sama e eu conversamos com vocês mais tarde. *vendo os rapazes se afastarem* _Esses clones vão dar muito trabalho. Por precaução, melhor colocar todos juntos na mesma casa._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Alguns dias se passaram desde que os ninjas foram apresentados ao pessoal de Konoha e foram morar juntos. A casa em que moravam possuía dois andares, com sala de estar, sala de jantar, dois banheiros e um quarto para cada um. Tinha também piscina, quadra de esportes, área de treinamento e até banho de água termal ao ar livre, um para os meninos e outro para as meninas.

A hokage fez questão que todos morassem juntos, então teria que ser uma casa grande.

Numa manhã, um pouco antes do almoço, as meninas estavam no banheiro trocando de roupa.

**Naru: ***na frente do espelho* Que coisa gozada! Já pararam pra reparar?

**Akihisa: **Reparar em quê?

**Naru: ***apontando pra própria barriga* A gente não têm umbigo.

**Asuka: ***girando os olhos* Mas é óbvio que não temos. Nunca estivemos dentro de uma barriga. Pra que iríamos precisar de umbigo? Pra colocar piercing?

**Naru: **Sempre achei que era pra isso que o umbigo servia!

**Seiichi: ***notando algo* Por que o chão está cheio de cabelo?

As outras também notaram e Naru agachou-se pra pegar uma mecha e analizá-la mais de perto.

**Naru: **Essa cor... *reconhecendo* SARA!

Naru saiu correndo do banheiro, ignorando totalmente a cara de espanto das garotas (menos Asuka, que só arqueou uma sobrancelha). Tentando achar Sara, acabou parando no campo de futebol, onde os meninos jogavam dois contra dois e Misen era o juiz.

**Naru: ***indo até Misen* Viu a Sara?

**Misen: **Não vi a Sara hoje. Mas acho que um dos rapazes pode tê-la visto. AI PESSOAL, ALGUÉM VIU A SARA?

**Daisuki: **EU VI ELA HOJE DE MANHÃ, QUANDO RETORNOU DE UM PASSEIO! ACHO QUE FOI PRO QUARTO DELA!

**Naru: **AH TÁ! VALEU, DAISUKI!

Antes de Naru sair do local, ouviu Daisuki berrar novamente.

**Daisuki: **DIZ PRA ELA QUE O NOVO CORTE DE CABELO FICOU MUITO MANEIRO!

**Naru: ***balançando a cabeça, corada* T-tá legal!

Naru saiu dali, indo para o quarto de Sara, ao mesmo tempo que os rapazes davam uma pausa no jogo.

**Hajime: ***sentado ao lado de Daisuki no banco* O que você quis dizer com "novo corte de cabelo"? A Sara cortou o cabelo?

**Daisuki: **Foi. Achei melhor não contar à Naru, mas a Sara teve um ataque de fúria dentro do banheiro e cortou todo o cabelo. Agora os cabelos dela estão um pouco maiores do que o tal de Gaara e ligeiramente ondulado nas pontas.

**Makoto: **O que será que causou o ataque de fúria dela?

**Kyo: ***dando de ombros* Talvez o fato de ter sido clonada de um Jinchuuriki.

**Daisuki: **Jinchuuriki? Aqueles ninjas antigos que tinham bijuus dentro do corpo?

**Kyo: **Isso mesmo. Li num livro outro dia. Se Naru e Sara, que foram clonadas de Jinchuurikis, tiverem parte da alma dos bijuus selada nelas, o ataque de fúria da Sara não é nenhuma surpresa.

Enquanto isso, no quarto da Sara, Naru tentava acalmar a garota, que estava chorando num canto do quarto e, como Daisuki disse, com um novo corte de cabelo.

**Naru: ***confortando-a* Vamos, Sara, enxugue essas lágrimas. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

**Sara: **Isso não é muito fácil pra mim. Tenho medo de ser uma Jinchuuriki. E as pessoas fugindo de mim ainda torna a situação mais difícil ainda.

**Naru: **Dê tempo a elas, Sara! Não é fácil para as pessoas de Konoha conviver com Jinchuurikis depois de tanto tempo. Mas as coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo.

**Sara: **Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso.

**Naru: **Só minhas palavras não vão fazer você acreditar, tem que querer acreditar. *estendendo a mão* Vem, está quase na hora do almoço.

Sara aceitou a mão de Naru e esta a levantou do chão do quarto, antes de ambas irem à sala de jantar.

**Naru: **Aliás, Sara, o Daisuki disse que achou seu corte de cabelo muito maneiro.

**Sara: ***corando* Ah... que bom. _E olha que quando ele me viu eu ainda nem tinha consertado o cabelo._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Estes acabaram sendo os casais da fic:

DaisukixAkihisa

ShamisenxAsuka

HajimexNaru

MakotoxSara

KyoxSeiichi

Como Seiichi e Hajime foram gerados do mesmo DNA, são como irmãos, e eu não sou a favor de amor incestuoso, então tive que mudar os pares um pouco. Espero que ninguém fique insatisfeito.

**Capítulo 5.**

Como as outras vilas não sabiam que Konoha tinha ninjas, então eles só faziam missões de classe D por enquanto, como ajudar os aldeões na lavoura, levar os cães pra passear, etc... Mas uma missão mais importante apareceu alguns dias depois.

O pessoal estava vendo televisão, quando Makoto passou por eles, indo à porta da frente.

**Naru: **Ei Makoto, aonde vai?

**Makoto: **Vou à danceteria. A hokage disse que é um lugar bem movimentado.

**Naru: **Posso ir também?

**Makoto: **Claro, por que não?

**Naru: ***puxando Sara pelo pulso* Valeu.

**Sara: **Ei, o que você...

**Naru: ***séria* Você também vai. Não vou deixar você ficar deprimida nos cantos.

Com uma gota na cabeça, Makoto observava Naru arrastando Sara até a porta da frente. Entretanto, pro espanto de todos, Hajime levantou de supetão do sofá.

**Hajime: **Podem parar. Eu não vou deixar vocês três irem sozinhos na danceteria. Também vou.

**Makoto: **Por quê?

**Hajime: **Er... é que eu não gosto de ficar parado muito tempo.

Esse não era o verdadeiro motivo para ele estar indo à danceteria, mas Makoto não percebeu, pois Hajime realmente não gostava de ficar parado.

**Naru: **Por mim, tudo bem. Vamos nessa.

Os quatro saíram da casa, enquanto os outros continuavam a ver televisão... bom, pelo menos até o rosto da Hokage aparecer e todo mundo levar um susto.

**Misen: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Podia não fazer isso? Qualquer dia vai nos matar de susto.

**Kasumi: ***sarcasmo* Ah, desculpe por não ser uma miss universo. Na próxima vez, mando uma pra informar a missão.

**Todos: ***gota*

**Kasumi: **De qualquer forma, tenho uma missão de desaparecimento. De acordo com Momoko, alguém roubou o cofre do banco de Konoha e quero que Kyo e Seiichi investiguem.

**Kyo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Por que nós?

**Kasumi: **Eu tenho meus motivos. Momoko encontrará vocês no banco.

A imagem de Kasumi desapareceu, antes de Kyo e Seiichi irem para o banco. Ao chegarem lá, Momoko os esperava, perto do cofre que havia sido assaltado.

**Kyo: **Olá, Momoko-san. O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?

**Momoko: **Como vocês já devem ter sido informados, as moedas desse cofre simplesmente sumiram, do nada, e ninguém sabe como isso aconteceu.

**Seiichi: **A porta do cofre foi violada?

**Momoko: **Não. A porta continua firme e forte. Posso fechá-la sem problemas. *batendo a porta do cofre* Viram?

**Kyo: ***sério* É... vimos. Pode abrir a porta de novo?

Infelizmente, quando Momoko tentou abrir, não conseguiu.

**Momoko: ***em pânico* Essa não, a porta trancou e eu esqueci a combinação!

**Seiichi: ***tapa na testa* Que problemático. Sabe onde podemos achar a combinação?

**Momoko: **Acho que está num disquete no andar de cima.

**Kyo: **Vamos dar uma olhada, Seiichi.

**Momoko: **Podem ir. Eu espero aqui.

Os dois subiram até o andar de cima, que estava uma zona.

**Seiichi: **Sem dúvida, quem assaltou o cofre esteve aqui. *indo até o computador* Não tem disquete. Vamos ter que procurar na sala inteira até encontrar um.

**Kyo: **Que tal embaixo do sofá? Muita coisa rola pra debaixo do sofá.

Ambos se agacharam pra olhar debaixo do sofá, sem notar que estavam muito próximos. Tanto que, quando finalmente perceberam, viraram o rosto levemente corado.

**Kyo: **Tem um disquete aqui. Deve ser esse. Ei, por que está pegando esse clipe de papel?

**Seiichi: **Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de um.

Uma vez com o disquete, Seiichi foi com ele até o computador pegar a senha, enquanto Kyo ia até a porta que dava para o telhado.

**Kyo: **Que pena, está trancado.

**Seiichi: **Pronto, peguei a senha. Vamos voltar para o cofre.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Minutos depois, no andar de baixo...

**Momoko: **Acharam a senha?

**Kyo: **Sim. Seiichi está digitando agora.

Depois que Seiichi digitou a senha, e todos entraram no cofre, descobriram algo espantoso: as moedas do cofre não haviam sido roubadas. Elas estavam no teto, como se ele fosse o chão e o chão, teto.

**Momoko: **Nossa, que burrice a minha! Nem notei as moedas. Como será que não as vi presas no teto?

**Seiichi: **A pergunta devia ser "como" elas ficaram presas no teto.

De repente, o comunicador de Kyo tocou e, quando este atendeu, apareceu o rosto de Asuka.

**Asuka: **Kyo, vocês dois têm que voltar pra casa agora. A Hokage tem notícias sobre o incidente no cofre.

**Kyo: **Já estamos indo.

Uma vez em casa, Asuka mostrou as descobertas da Hokage. A câmera dentro do cofre mostrou as moedas sendo puxadas pra cima.

**Daisuke: **Seja lá o que for isso, a Hokage sugeriu que investiguem o telhado.

**Seiichi: **Isso não será possível. A porta do telhado está trancada. Kyo verificou isso.

**Misen: **Hokage deixou a chave do telhado conosco. *tirando do bolso* Está aqui.

**Akihisa: **Boa sorte pra vocês. E que não seja nada grave.

De volta ao banco, Kyo e Seiichi foram ao telhado. Logo souberam o que atraiu as moedas: havia um imã gigante lá.

**Seiichi: ***sorriso maroto* Isso me dá uma ideia.

Kyo notou que ela havia colocado o clipe que havia pêgo antes dentro do painel de controle do imã gigante. Acabou soltando faíscas e, no final, tudo virou churrasquinho.

**Seiichi: **Acho que isso resolve o problema das moedas.

**Kyo: ***notando algo* Ei, o que é isso?

Kyo pegou algo que estava ao lado da máquina destruída. Era um tufo de cabelos vermelhos.

**Seiichi: **Deve pertencer ao responsável por isso.

Ambos desceram ao andar de baixo e acharam Momoko soterrada nas moedas.

**Seiichi: **Você está bem, Momoko-san?

**Momoko: ***saíndo do monte de moedas* Sim, estou bem. Mas Kasumi-sama quer falar com vocês.

**Kyo: ***resmungando* A gente só tá correndo hoje.

Uma vez na torre da Hokage, contaram tudo que descobriram para ela.

**Kasumi: **Um imã gigante, hein? Deve ser o tal projeto que Momoko perdeu há algum tempo. Felizmente, esse tufo de cabelos é uma boa pista. Infelizmente, teremos que chamar um eletricista.

**Seiichi: ***confusa* Ué, por quê?

**Kasumi: **Parece que, quando o imã foi desativado, a danceteria de Konoha ficou sem luz.

**Kyo: ***recordando* Ei, espera um pouco! Makoto, Sara, Hajime e Naru não tinham ido pra lá?

**Seiichi: **Vamos verificar.

Minutos antes do apagão na danceteria, os quatro amigos citados por Kyo dançavam juntos.

**Naru: **Ei Makoto, sabe que o seu cabelo é muito legal? Se eu pintasse o meu da mesma cor, íamos parecer gêmeos.

**Hajime: ***resmungando* Ah Naru, fala sério! O cabelo dele é rosa, a pior cor de cabelo pra um rapaz!

**Makoto: ***rebatendo* Como se o seu cabelo fosse muito bonito, e olha que nem posso ver a cor dele!

**Sara: ***sentindo o aumento de chakra dos rapazes* P-parem...

De repente, as luzes apagaram, fazendo todo mundo na danceteria gritar de pavor. Afinal, estava tão escuro que sequer viam a saída.

**Naru: ***cruzando os braços* Muito bem. Qual dos dois é o responsável por isso?

**Makoto e Hajime: **Não fui eu!

**Sara: **N-Naru, não pode usar um Rasengan e iluminar o local?

**Naru: **Vou tentar. Só espero que dê certo. RASENGAN!

O Rasengan de Naru não iluminou muito, mas pelo menos as pessoas podiam ver umas as outras, e também a saída. Logo, todo mundo estava do lado de fora. O quarteto, é claro, se surpreendeu ao encontrarem Kyo e Seiichi do lado de fora.

**Seiichi: **Vocês estão bem?

**Hajime: **Sim. Foi só um apagão que deu na danceteria.

**Kyo:** Nós sabemos.

Kyo e Seiichi contaram sobre a missão.

**Naru: **Descobriram o culpado?

**Seiichi: **Não. Mas ele deixou uma pista pra trás. Um tufo de cabelos vermelhos... do mesmo tom dos da Sara.

**Kyo: ***reparando* Agora que você falou, é verdade. O tufo e o cabelo da Sara possuem a mesma cor.

**Naru: ***indignada* Estão insinuando que a Sara é a responsável por isso?

**Makoto: ***igualmente indignado* Isso é impossível! A Sara estava com a gente o tempo todo!

**Seiichi: **Não iremos acusar ninguém antes da Hokage analizar a amostra. Até lá, esperaremos em casa.

Todos voltaram para casa, com Sara morrendo de medo. Era suspeita de um crime e nem estava presente quando ele ocorreu.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Depois daquela missão no banco, o "clima" havia ficado pesado na casa. Bom, pelo menos no início, pois somente Naru, Makoto e Hajime acreditavam que Sarah fosse inocente da acusação. Mas as coisas foram se acalmando, afinal, aquele cabelo vermelho encontrado na missão podia ser de qualquer um.

Muitas pessoas tinham cabelo vermelho, não é?

Depois de alguns dias, a Hokage entrou em contato com o pessoal, e novamente pela TV. Naquele momento, somente Daisuki estava assistindo quando ela apareceu.

**Daisuki: **Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a amostra de cabelo da última missão?

**Kasumi: **Ainda não. Preciso que Momoko me traga a máquina de DNA pra isso. De qualquer forma, tenho uma missão pra você, Akihisa, Misen e Asuka.

**Daisuki: **Do que se trata?

Depois de saber qual é a missão, Daisuki chamou os outros três convocados, antes de irem.

**Misen: **Vamos consertar o relógio de Konoha? Isso é coisa pra mecânico ou relojoeiro!

**Daisuki: **Não vamos consertar o relógio, e sim recuperar as peças que sumiram. Parece que uma foi roubada e a outra foi parar em algum lugar de Konoha. Temos que ir até o relógio e descobrir quais foram as peças.

Ao chegarem ao relógio, notaram que havia uma barricada em volta do local, mas os mecânicos deixaram eles entrarem.

**Mecânico: **A engrenagem principal foi a que roubaram, e o que desapareceu foi uma espécie de alvo ligado ao relógio. Não fazemos ideia de quem roubou a engrenagem, mas deixou isso pra trás.

O mecânico entregou uma mecha de cabelo, idêntica à da última missão.

**Asuka: **Pelo menos sabemos que foi a mesma pessoa. Daisuki, você e Akihisa vão atrás do alvo. Misen e eu vamos atrás de quem roubou a engrenagem.

**Akihisa: **Por que Daisuki e eu temos que ir atrás do alvo?

**Asuka: **Porque eu quero salvar o inimigo de ser morto.

Akihisa fez beiço, mas como não convenceu, aceitou ir com Daisuki atrás do alvo.

**Akihisa: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Pelo menos vou facilitar a busca. BYAKUGAN!

Com a ajuda do Byakugan, Akihisa olhou Konoha inteira atrás do alvo.

**Akihisa: **Encontrei. Vamos, Daisuki.

**Misen: ***vendo os dois se afastarem* Era mais fácil ter a ajuda do Byakugan da Akihisa pra encontrar o ladrão da engrenagem.

**Asuka: **Não me olhe assim, Misen. Eu esqueci que ela era clonada de um Hyuuga, só isso. *notando algo* Mas o que...

Asuka notou que havia alguém ali, segurando a engrenagem roubada. Era um garoto que não aparentava ter mais de 8 anos. Quando este notou que Asuka o viu, saiu correndo com a engrenagem.

**Asuka: **VOLTA AQUI, SEU LADRÃO!

Asuka e Misen foram atrás do garoto, esperando que ele os levasse até o inimigo de cabelos vermelhos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Daisuke e Akihisa chegaram ao local onde o alvo estava. Dois adolescentes da idade deles estavam brincando de tiro ao alvo com o alvo do relógio.

**Daisuki: **Ahn... com licença, onde vocês conseguiram esse alvo?

**Rapaz 1: **Ele caiu bem em cima de nós, então resolvemos usá-lo para praticar arremesso de dardo.

**Rapaz 2: **Querem jogar conosco?

**Akihisa: **Precisamos desse alvo. Ele é a peça do relógio de Konoha.

**Rapaz 1: **Bom, se vocês querem o alvo, vão ter que merecer.

**Daisuki: **O que temos que fazer?

**Rapaz 2: **Acertá-lo três vezes cada um, usando os dardos. É claro que não vamos deixar o alvo parado. Mas, se são ninjas, não deve ser tão dífícil pra vocês.

**Daisuki e Akihisa: **Deixa conosco.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Enquanto Daisuki e Akihisa tentavam recuperar o alvo, Asuka e Misen iam atrás do garotinho que estava com a engrenagem. Claro que a engrenagem era pesada, então ele não foi muito longe, pois Asuka e Misen logo o capturaram.

**Garoto: **ME SOLTEM!

**Asuka: **Eu não sei quem você é, mas não vai à lugar nenhum.

De volta à torre do relógio, Misen instalou a engrenagem novamente, enquanto Asuka segurava o garoto que não parava de espernear. Minutos depois, Daisuki e Akihisa chegaram com o alvo.

**Misen: **Foi muito difícil recuperá-lo? Porque ele está cheio de buracos!

**Daisuki: **Não, é que... dois adolescentes encontraram o alvo e nós tivemos que acertá-lo três vezes com kunais pra tê-lo de volta.

**Asuka: **Melhor irmos à torre da hokage dar a amostra de cabelo que encontramos e contar que capturamos este garoto aqui.

Dito e feito. Na torre da hokage, o garoto foi preso numa jaula por enquanto, ao mesmo tempo que Momoko comparava as duas amostras de cabelos achadas até agora e as analizava.

**Momoko: **Sem dúvida, pertencem à mesma pessoa. E, de acordo com a máquina de DNA, o cabelo é de Sabaku no Gaara ou de um descendente dele. Como ele está morto e não há registros de descendentes dele, só existe um suspeito: Sara.

**Akihisa: **Oh, puxa. O pessoal não vai gostar nada disso.

Pensando em como dariam a notícia para os outros, os quatro voltaram pra casa, só pra darem de cara com uma cena que não se via em público todo dia: um casal dando uns beijos e amassos em cima do sofá.

**Misen: **Dá pra se saber o que estão fazendo, Kyo e Seiichi?

**Kyo: ***interrompendo o que estava fazendo, assustado* Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí?

**Akihisa: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Acabamos de chegar. Se "divertiram" muito em nossa ausência?

**Seiichi: ***levantando do sofá, vermelha* Kyo, dá próxima vez que fizermos isso, melhor escolher um lugar menos problemático pra nos flagrarem.

**Asuka: ***tentando esquecer o que viu* De qualquer forma, temos um aviso pra dar sobre a missão. Podem reunir os outros?

Kyo e Seiichi concordaram, antes de irem chamar Makoto, Sara, Hajime e Naru. E, pelo que notaram, de mãos dadas.

**Daisuki: **500 ienes de que eles estão namorando?

**Asuka, Misen e Akihisa: **Feito.

Como Akihisa havia dito, o pessoal não gostou nada de saber que Sara era culpada. Ela não seria presa, é claro, mas ficaria sendo vigiada. No quarto dela, Naru tentava acalmar a amiga, mas sem sucesso: Sara não parava de chorar.

**Sara: **Eu não fiz nada, Naru, eu não fiz nada! Mas você é a única que acredita em mim.

**Naru: **Eu não sou a única, Sara. Makoto também acredita que você é inocente.

**Sara: **Isso não é justo. Se eu faço o bem, serei má. E vou ter que ser má se quiser ser boa.

Sara não havia percebido quando falou aquilo, mas Naru sim.

**Naru: **É isso! Será desse jeito que provaremos que você é inocente!

**Sara: ***confusa* Como?

**Naru: **Você mesma deu a ideia, Sara! Ser má para ser boa. E eu tenho certeza de que o Makoto vai concordar em te ajudar a provar sua inocência. Ouça o plano.

Mesmo assim, não foi fácil para Naru convencer Makoto a participar do plano.

**Makoto: **Você espera que a gente invada a torre da hokage, solte o garoto e o deixe nos levar até o verdadeiro ladrão? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

**Naru: **Essa é a única maneira, Makoto. Sara precisa provar sua inocência e você é o único, além de mim, que acredita nela. *sorriso maroto* Sem falar que a Sara gosta muito de você.

**Makoto: ***confuso* E onde está a surpresa nisso? Eu também gosto muito dela, assim como gosto de todos os meus amigos.

**Naru: ***tapa na testa* Esquece, Makoto, um dia você vai entender o que eu disse. De qualquer forma, vai ajudar a Sara ou não?

**Makoto: **Está bem, eu ajudo. Mas como vamos até a torre da Hokage se Sara está sendo vigiada?

**Naru: **Eu pensei nisso também. Escute.

Assim, o plano para ajudar Sara começou.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

O início do plano não foi complicado. Com a ajuda de Naru, que colocou um clone disfarçado de Sara na cama desta e mostrou uma passagem secreta que dava pra fora da casa (Asuka arquitetou a casa e contou da passagem para Naru), Makoto e Sara conseguiram sair sem que os vigias percebessem. Uma vez fora da casa, se disfarçaram e foram para a torre da hokage.

Também não foi difícil entrar na torre, mesmo sabendo que teriam que arcar com as consequências. Se fossem pêgos, sem dúvida iriam para a prisão. Mas era a única chance de provar que Sara era inocente.

O garoto de 8 anos, que ainda estava acordado, ficou surpreso quando a jaula em que estava preso foi aberta. Ele não viu quem a abrira, mas não estava nem aí.

**Garoto: **Se eu não for logo para o esconderijo, Nobu vai ficar preocupado e vir atrás de mim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto saiu dali, sendo observado por Makoto e Sara.

**Makoto: **Vamos atrás dele antes que o percamos de vista.

Foi uma grande perseguição, mesmo que o garoto não soubesse que estava sendo perseguido. Ele era um bom ninja para quem tinha 8 anos, mas horrível de intuição. Com isso, não percebeu que estava levando alguém para o esconderijo do responsável que, pelo que Makoto e Sara perceberam, se chamava Nobu.

Levou algum tempo, mas finalmente chegaram ao tal esconderijo. Infelizmente, para o azar de nossos herois, a porta foi trancada assim que o garoto entrou.

**Makoto: ***concentrando chackra nas mãos* Isso não é um problema.

Com sua força descomunal, Makoto arrancou a porta do esconderijo, antes de ambos entrarem.

**Sara: **Será que, quando você arrancou a porta, não chamou a atenção dos inimigos?

**Makoto: **É possível. Por isso, não podemos abaixar a guarda e...

**Sara: **CUIDADO!

Tarde demais. Uma jaula caiu sobre eles, prendendo-os. Isso sem falar que era uma jaula apertada, que deixou ambos praticamente colados um no outro.

**Voz: **Ora, ora, parece que temos visita. E quem diria, uma delas é minha irmãzinha!

Uma pessoa, que reconheceram ser um rapaz, apareceu na frente deles. Se a jaula não fosse tão apertada, Makoto e Sara teriam deíxado a mandíbula cair de choque ao perceberem a semelhança de Sara com o rapaz à frente deles.

**Makoto: ***recuperando-se do choque* Agora está tudo explicado.

**Sara: **Como você pode ser idêntico a mim?

**Rapaz: **Permitam que eu me apresente: meu nome é Nobu, da aldeia de Suna. Bom, eu era da aldeia de Suna até ser expulso junto com meu irmãozinho.

Ele apontou o garoto de 8 anos, que estava ao seu lado.

**Nobu: **E não é uma surpresa eu ser idêntico a você. Como você, eu também sou um clone do ninja Sabaku no Gaara. Criado antes, mas ainda um clone. Assim como meu irmão Kai, que é clonado de Sabaku no Temari.

**Sara: **Então é por sua causa que eu ando sendo acusada em Konoha!

**Nobu: **Exatamente. Eu não pretendia deixar amostras do meu cabelo pra trás, mas foi engraçado ver você ser acusada no meu lugar.

**Makoto: **O que você tem contra Konoha, afinal?

**Nobu: **Eu preciso de um motivo, rosado? Então aí vai: eu simplesmente detesto sua aldeia. Pronto. Taí o motivo.

**Makoto e Sara: ***gota*...

**Nobu: **De qualquer forma, já tenho até planejado qual será meu próximo alvo: as fontes termais de Konoha. Espero que tenham gostado de sua missão, pois essa foi a última.

Nobu e Kai saíram dali, dirigindo uma estranha máquina e deixando nossos herois pra trás.

**Makoto: **Mas que droga. Agora eles vão fazer sei-lá-o-quê com as fontes termais e nós não podemos fazer nada.

**Sara: **Não pode arrebentar as barras com sua força e nos tirar daqui?

**Makoto: **Posso tentar. Isso se conseguir me virar. Estou de costas para as barras

Makoto tentou ficar de frente para as barras, mas foi complicado, pois ele e Sara estavam muito espremidos. Sem falar que Sara estava vermelha como um pimentão, pois ter um rapaz se "esfregando" nela era muito embaraçoso.

**Sara: **_Ainda bem que ninguém está vendo isso._

Makoto fez força para arrebentar as barras, mas por alguma razão elas não se mexiam.

**Makoto: ***percebendo* Droga. Ele reforçou a jaula com chackra. Acho que nem a hokage arrebenta isso. *tendo uma ideia* Sara, você poderia... *surpreso* O que está fazendo?

**Sara: ***parando de olhar pro traseiro dele* Nada! _Pelamordedeus, Sara! Desde quando você ficou tão pervertida?_

**Makoto: ***desconfiado* _Eu posso ser um panaca nessas coisas, mas sem dúvida ela estava me "secando". Depois eu falo com ela sobre isso._ Acha que consegue alcançar a alavanca da jaula com a areia?

Sara fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de controlar a areia de seu pergaminho, fazendo-a passar pela jaula e alcançar a alavanca. Com isso, a jaula foi levantada e ambos ficaram livres.

**Makoto: **Melhor irmos atrás do Nobu antes que ele alcance aas fontes termais.

Ambos saíram do esconderijo e foram atrás de Nobu. O que Sara não sabia é que a cabeça de Makoto estava em outra coisa.

**Makoto: **_Primeiro a Naru diz que a Sara gosta muito de mim. Depois eu a flagro olhando pro meu traseiro. Será que ela está... apaixonada por mim? _*girando a cabeça* _Não, impossível. Ou será que é possível? Xi, já estou perdendo a concentração de novo!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

O dia havia amanhecido bem rápido para Konoha, e Akihisa resolveu aproveitar para ir ao supermercado. Claro que alguém tinha que carregar as sacolas de compras e, na opinião dela, quem melhor para isso do que Daisuki?

**Daisuki: **Você não pretende comprar muita coisa, não é?

**Akihisa: **Não. Apenas os ingredientes necessários para o almoço de hoje.

**Daisuki: ***aliviado* _Ainda bem! Não vou ter que carregar muitas sacolas._

**Akihisa: ***pegando uma lista enorme* Deixe-me ver: açúcar, temperos...

**Daisuki: ***desesperado com o tamanho da lista* Você pretende cozinhar pra um exército, por acaso?

**Akihisa: **Até parece que você não conhece nossos amigos.

**Daisuki: **_Socorro._

**Grito: **SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num instante, Daisuki estava de pé. No outro, havia sido empurrado por alguém e caído no chão, batendo a cabeça e ficando inconsciente.

**Akihisa: **DAISUKI! *olhando pra alguém que corria* _Quem era aquele maluco? _*notando algo* _Ei, aquele garotinho é o mesmo que Asuka e Misen capturaram! O que ele está fazendo solto? E quem é aquele ruivo? Será que..._

Akihisa não teve tempo de perguntar nada, pois Makoto e Sara apareceram, ofegantes (o que é irônico para Makoto, já que ele raramente fica cansado).

**Makoto: **Aki... Você viu um ruivo com um garotinho passando por aqui?

**Akihisa: ***apontando* Foram pra lá.

**Sara: **Valeu.

Os dois voltaram a correr, deixando Akihisa mais confusa ainda. Desse modo, ela colocou um Daisuki desmaiado nas costas e foi atrás dos amigos.

**Akihisa: ***alcançando-os* O que está acontecendo, afinal? Quem são eles?

**Makoto: **Os nomes deles são Nobu e Kai, ambos da aldeia de Suna.

**Sara: **São eles que estão cometendo os crimes e eu estou sendo acusada no lugar. Pode verificar, Aki! Aquele cara é idêntico à mim!

Akihisa usou seu byakugan e, espantada, viu que era verdade. Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito, pois haviam chegado ao objetivo de Nobu: as fontes termais.

**Sara: **Pode parar por aí, seu usurpador! CAIXÃO DE AREIA!

Sara acertou Nobu com seu ataque de areia, ou ela pensou ter acertado, pois ele usou um jutsu de clone de areia. Felizmente, o pessoal que estava nas fontes termais havia notado o que estava acontecendo e, por causa do público, Nobu e Kai foram obrigados a se retirar.

**Nobu: **PODEM ESCREVER ISSO, NINJAS DE KONOHA: AINDA IRÃO OUVIR FALAR DE MIM!

Depois disso, ambos apareceram.

**Voz: **Dá pra se saber o que foi tudo isso?

Os três ninjas (já que Daisuki continuava desmaiado) empalideceram ao reconhecerem Kasumi e Momoko no meio das mulheres das fontes termais. Eles não esperavam encontrá-las ali, sem dúvida.

**Sara: ***cabeça abaixada* Peço perdão, Hokage-sama.

Sara contou tudo que havia acontecido, inclusive sobre Nobu e Kai, e Makoto e Akihisa confirmaram, pois eram testemunhas.

**Kasumi: **Sei que queria provar sua inocência, Sara, mas não devia ter soltado o garoto. Entretanto, eu não vou puní-la dessa vez porque também tenho que te pedir desculpas.

**Momoko: **Eu também. Lamento termos duvidado de você, Sara. Devíamos saber que você jamais faria isso.

Sara levantou a cabeça e, com um sorriso leve, desculpou suas superioras. Era bom estar com a consciência tranquila novamente.

**Akihisa: ***olhando para Daisuki em suas costas* Estou preocupada mesmo é com o Daisuki. Nobu o empurrou e ele bateu a cabeça no chão. Tenho medo que ele tenha sofrido um traumatismo craniano.

Makoto resolveu fazer uma verificação completa e, no final dela, deu um sorriso leve.

**Makoto: **Não tem com o que se preocupar, Aki. Daisuki não sofreu nada na cabeça, apenas está desmaiado. Deve acordar em algumas horas.

**Akihisa: **Obrigada, Makoto. Eu vou voltar com ele pra casa. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Akihisa saiu dali com Daisuki, e Makoto e Sara seguiram na mesma direção, só que caminhando. Depois de todo o esforço que fizeram (principalmente Sara), precisavam descansar.

**Makoto: **E aí, Sara? Feliz por estar finalmente livre de acusações?

**Sara: **Sim. E tudo graças a você, Makoto. Eu te amo. *cobrindo a boca, vermelha* Q-quer dizer, eu agradeço.

**Makoto: ***rindo* Está tudo bem, Sara! A Naru me contou.

**Sara: ***surpresa* Contou o quê?

**Makoto: **Que você gosta de mim. E eu ainda tive certeza disso quando te flagrei me "secando".

**Sara: ***escondendo o rosto com as mãos* _Ai, meu deus, que vergonha! _E-eu... não sei nem o que dizer...

**Makoto: ***sem graça* Eu... confesso que nunca pensei nessas coisas, como namoros e ficadas, e isso é meio repentino, mas... por que não tentar?

Makoto lhe estendeu a mão.

**Sara: **Tem certeza?

**Makoto: ***sorrindo* É claro! Desde que a gente não fique se agarrando na frente de todo mundo como o Kyo e a Seiichi.

Sara deu uma risada, antes de segurar a mão de Makoto e ambos voltarem para casa de mãos dadas. Talvez a ideia dê certo, quem sabe?


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Horas depois, na casa de nossos herois, Daisuki tinha acabado de acordar. Estranhou estar em seu quarto, e mais ainda ao ver Akihisa sentada numa cadeira ao lado dele.

**Akihisa: **Até que enfim você acordou, Daisuki! Já fazia 3 horas que estava desmaiado.

**Daisuki: ***confuso* O que aconteceu?

**Akihisa: **O verdadeiro culpado dos crimes de Konoha, um tal de Nobu, te empurrou naquela hora em que estávamos indo ao mercado. Você acabou batendo a cabeça e desmaiou.

**Daisuki: **Então a Sara não é a culpada? Fico feliz por isso. Mas como eu vim parar aqui?

**Akihisa: ***sem graça* Eu te trouxe. No final, Misen e Asuka foram fazer as compras pro almoço.

**Daisuki: **Por falar no almoço, ele já passou?

**Akihisa: **Não, é daqui a pouco. É melhor eu ir logo pra cozinha ver como está. Asuka ficou cuidando da comida no fogão pra mim.

Akihisa levantou da cadeira, mas antes que saísse dali, Daisuki a segurou pelo pulso, surpreendendo-a.

**Daisuki: ***sorriso maroto* A Asuka pode esperar mais um pouco, não é?

Akihisa, entendendo a situação, deu um sorriso maquiavélico, antes de Daisuki puxá-la pelo pulso. Ela acabou sentada na cama e o casal trocou um beijo longo e demorado.

**Akihisa: **Hum... Dai...suki...

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka: <strong>Mas onde é que a Aki está?

Na cozinha, Asuka já estava estranhando a demora de Akihisa, ao mesmo tempo que Misen observava Asuka sentado na mesa do almoço.

**Asuka: **Ela disse que voltaria logo! *virando-se para Misen* Pode ver pra mim onde ela está?

**Misen: ***suspirando* Está bem.

Misen saiu da cozinha, enquanto Asuka continuava cuidando da comida. Minutos depois, ele voltou, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho.

**Misen: **_Eu não acredito que peguei a Akihisa e o meu "irmãozinho" fazendo "aquilo"! Ainda bem que não ve viram!_

**Asuka: ***confusa* Misen, você está bem? *colocando a mão na testa dela dele* Está com o rosto vermelho. Ficou com febre?

Se Misen já estava vermelho, ficou mais ainda com o toque de Asuka em sua testa.

**Misen: ***recuando um passo pra trás* E-estou bem. Aliás, a Akihisa vai demorar pra voltar. No momento, ela está "ocupada".

Foi aí que Asuka perdeu a paciência, coisa rara nela.

**Asuka: **Agora ela vai me deixar plantada? Mas nem pensar!

Misen congelou. Se já foi chocante pra ele ver o que tinha visto, imagina pra Asuka! Tentando impedí-la, Misen a segurou pelo pulso, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Resultado? Acabou caíndo no chão, com Asuka em cima dele.

**Asuka: ***perplexa* O que foi isso?

**Misen: **Eu queria te impedir de ir ver a Akihisa.

**Asuka: ***confusa* Por quê?

Ambos ficaram sentados no chão da cozinha e Misen contou no ouvido de Asuka o que tinha visto. O vermelho no rosto pálido dela ficou tão evidente que daria pra ver até do outro lado da casa. Entretanto, depois que Misen cochichou o que tinha pra cochichar, ambos notaram que estavam com os rostos muito próximos, perto de se beijarem. Claro que acabaram entrando no clima e fazendo isso.

Mas imagina o choque de Hajime ao entrar no local e encontrar aqueles dois no maior clima no chão da cozinha?

**Hajime: ***resmungando baixo* Só faltava essa. Agora devo ser o único garoto solteiro dessa casa.

Enquanto isso, na piscina, Naru lia um livro (que raro!) sentada numa das cadeiras, enquanto Makoto e Sara davam uns beijos na borda da piscina. Pelo jeito, o namoro dos dois andava bem, e só fazia algumas horas que haviam se declarado.

**Naru: **_Essa casa com certeza é rápida, Dattebayo!_ *confusa* _Dattebayo? De onde será que eu tirei isso?_

Querendo deixar seus dois melhores amigos terem sua privacidade, Naru saiu dali. No caminho pra cozinha, bateu de frente com Hajime.

**Naru: ***irritada* Hajime, não olha por onde anda?

**Hajime: ***igualmente irritado* Nem vem! Você também não estava olhando!

Não era nenhuma surpresa os dois estarem discutindo. Faziam isso desde aquele dia na danceteria, em que discutiram pela primeira vez.

**Hajime: **Aliás, Naru, para sua informação, somos os únicos solteiros nessa casa.

**Naru: ***dando de ombros* Grande coisa! Não é como se eu estivesse procurando um namorado ou algo assim.

De repente, pra surpresa de ambos, tudo começou a tremer. Foi só por alguns segundos, mas o bastante para assustá-los.

**Naru: ***confusa* _Que estranho! Já teve tremores assim em Konoha?_


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Um mês depois, na casa de nossos herois, podíamos ver Hajime e Naru vendo futebol na televisão. Eram os únicos em casa, pois o namoro dos outros andava muito bem e tinham saído pra comemorar.

**Naru: ***séria* Sinceramente, tem jogo de futebol que mais parece um show do Restart. Olha só essas roupas coloridas!

**Hajime: ***dando de ombros* Desde que joguem bem, eles podem se vestir de Xuxa que eu nem ligo.

De repente, aconteceu outro tremor, que fez ambos pulares no sofá. Hajime, por exemplo, ficou de cabeça pra baixo.

**Hajime: ***indignado* De novo? Esses tremores estão cada vez mais recent... AI!

Hajime ficou sentado no sofá novamente e massageou os dedos do pé.

**Hajime: ***zangado* Ficou maluca? Por que você me mordeu?

**Naru: ***igualmente zangada* Ninguém mandou você enfiar o seu pé na minha boca!

**Hajime: **Como se eu quisesse fazer isso de propósito.

De repente, como sempre, Kasumi apareceu na TV.

**Kasumi: **Agentes...

**Hajime e Naru: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Sem perceberem, acabaram se abraçando de susto.

**Kasumi: ***veia na testa* Sinceramente, eu devia mesmo chamar uma modelo pra passar as missões. *notando Hajime e Naru* Ué, só estão vocês em casa?

**Naru: ***soltando Hajime* Sim. Os outros saíram em encontros separados.

**Kasumi: **Que seja. Então vou passar a missão pra vocês dois. *falando baixo* Logo pro casal mais complicado da casa.

**Hajime: ***irritado* EU OUVI ISSO! NARU E EU NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL!

**Kasumi: ***ignorando a explosão de Hajime* A missão de vocês tem a ver com esses tremores estranhos que andam acontecendo em Konoha. Não temos certeza do que está causando isso, mas é possível que Nobu esteja envolvido.

**Naru: **E o que temos que fazer?

**Kasumi: **O último tremor aconteceu nos campos de treinamento. Quero que vão até lá e vejam se descobrem alguma coisa.

Ambos concordaram, antes de irem para os campos de treinamento. Não havia nada lá, pelo menos até tudo voltar a tremer e uma coisa parecida com uma broca sair da terra. Logo reconheceram quem estava dentro dela.

**Hajime e Naru: **NOBU!

**Nobu: **Olá de novo, agentes. Bom, olá pela primeira vez, pois vocês dois eu ainda não tinha visto.

**Naru: **Então era você mesmo o responsável por esses tremores esquisitos.

**Nobu: **Pois é. Cavei túneis por Konoha inteira. *mostrando um papel* E sem esse mapa vocês não podem encontrar meu esconderijo embaixo da terra e...

Antes que ele terminasse, uma rajada de vento passou e levou o mapa embora.

**Nobu: **AAHHH, O MAPA!

**Hajime e Naru: ***gota*...

Kai, que estava com Nobu, tentou pegar o mapa, mas falhou.

**Nobu: **Bom, não importa. Decorei o caminho completamente. Vocês não podem me deter de jeito nenhum.

Após dizer isso, a porta da broca foi fechada e Nobu e Kai voltaram pra dentro do buraco que tinham aberto num dos campos de treinamento.

**Naru: **Melhor irmos atrás do mapa.

**Hajime: **Por quê? É muito mais fácil seguirmos Nobu pelos túneis!

**Naru: **E corrermos o risco de nos perdermos? Nem pensar!

**Hajime: ***bufando* Tá legal, então vamos logo atrás do mapa!

Os dois foram atrás do mapa antes que o perdessem de vista. Pra sua surpresa, essa perseguição os levou na direção do teatro e, pro choque deles, o mapa ficou preso no jornal de uma mulher que estava na fila pra comprar ingresso.

**Naru: **Só faltava essa!

**Hajime: **Deixa que eu pego.

Naru concordou, antes de com Hajime ir até a moça que estava na fila.

**Hajime: **Ahn... olá?

**Moça: ***virando-se* Ah, oi!

**Hajime: **Ahn... se importa se eu ver seu jornal?

**Moça: **Foi mal, gato, ainda não terminei de ler. *pausa* Mas podemos fazer uma troca.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Que tipo de troca?

**Moça: **Eu gostaria de comer uma pizza de frango, mas se eu for pegar uma na pizzaria logo ali, vou perder meu lugar. Se me trouxerem uma pizza de frango, eu dou o meu jornal. *sorrindo maliciosa para Hajime* Ou qualquer outra coisa.

**Naru: ***puxando Hajime pelo pulso* A gente já volta. _Eu não gosto do Hajime, mas de jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar essa mulher dar em cima dele._


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Não foi um problema para Hajime e Naru conseguirem a pizza, pois a pizzaria ficava ao lado do teatro e puderam pagar sem problemas, antes de voltarem para a fila e trocarem a pizza pelo jornal da moça. Uma vez com o jornal, tiraram o mapa grudado nele.

**Hajime: **Vamos voltar ao campo de treinamento.

De volta ao campo de treinamento, Naru e Hajime entraram no buraco. Como estava escuro, Naru iluminou com um rasengan, enquanto Hajime os guiava usando o mapa. Depois de algumas encruzilhadas, chegaram ao seu destino: o novo esconderijo de Nobu que, por coincidência, ficava embaixo da danceteria.

E se estavam em dúvida sobre ser ali, as vozes os fizeram mudar de ideia.

**Nobu: **Kai, me passe a chave inglesa.

**Kai: **Aqui.

Ao olharem melhor, nossos herois descobriram que os dois irmãos estavam mexendo numa caldeira.

**Nobu: **Não, Kai, você me deu a chave errada! Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo?

**Hajime: **Parados aí!

**Nobu: ***virando-se, assustado* AH, COMO ME DESCOBRIRAM?

**Naru: **Uma vez que você perdeu o mapa, não foi difícil recuperá-lo. Admita, Nobu, seu plano foi péssimo.

**Nobu: **MAS QUE DROGA!

Num ataque de raiva, Nobu acertou a caldeira com a chave de fenda e, para o espanto de todos no local, ela estava ameaçando explodir. Nobu e Kai agiram rápido e saíram correndo, lembrando de trancar Naru e Hajime dentro do esconderijo.

**Nobu: **Ahn... qual era o caminho mesmo?

**Kai: **Não faço a menor ideia, mas qualquer lugar é melhor do que perto daquela caldeira.

De volta ao esconderijo, Naru e Hajime se abraçaram, em pânico. Não havia outra saída: eles estavam presos com uma caldeira prestes a explodir e, sem dúvida, não saíriam vivos dessa.

**Hajime: **Se eu não escapar com vida, quero que você saiba que eu sempre te amei.

**Naru: **Eu também.

De repente, pro espanto dos dois, o celular de Hajime tocou. Era Kyo.

**Kyo: **E aí, Hajime? Está tudo bem?

**Hajime: **Kyo, a minha irmã está aí com você?

**Kyo: **Está sim. Estamos num encontro no cinema e...

**Hajime: **COLOCA ELA NO TELEFONE, RÁPIDO! A CALDEIRA VAI EXPLODIR!

**Kyo: ***confuso* Do que está falando? Que caldeira?

**Hajime: ***irritado* KYO, SE A CALDEIRA EXPLODIR E EU MORRER AQUI, EU GARANTO QUE VOU TE ASSOMBRAR COMO FANTASMA ATÉ O FIM DA SUA VIDA!

Kyo não sabia de qual caldeira Hajime estava falando, mas passou o telefone para Seiichi assim mesmo, assustado.

**Seiichi: **Alô? Hajime?

**Hajime: **Seiichi, ainda bem! Naru e eu estamos presos embaixo da danceteria de Konoha e uma caldeira está prestes a explodir. Sabe como consertá-la?

Mesmo um pouco confusa, Seiichi disse para Hajime como consertar uma caldeira e este agradeceu, antes de desligar o telefone. Felizmente, as instruções de Seiichi deram certo.

**Hajime: ***mais calmo* Ufa, que alívio.

Mais tarde, o resgate conseguiu tirar Naru e Hajime dali pelo buraco no campo de treinamento, fechando-o logo depois para que ninguém se machucasse. Claro que o resto dos ninjas estava no local do resgate.

**Seiichi: ***abraçando Naru e Hajime* Naru, mano, que bom que vocês estão bem!

**Daisuki: **Como foram parar embaixo da danceteria?

**Naru: **É uma looonga história.

O grupo se convenceu e todos voltaram pra casa, com Naru e Hajime um pouco mais atrás.

**Hajime: **Olha, Naru, sobre antes, eu não disse realmente que te amava.

**Naru: **Eu ouvi bem!

**Hajime: **Não, não ouviu.

**Naru: **EU OUVI, SIM!

**Hajime: **NÃO OUVIU!

**Makoto: ***cochichando com Sara* No fundo, esse é o jeito deles de mostrar que se amam.

Sara concordou com a cabeça, feliz por sua melhor amiga.

* * *

><p>AVISO: A próxima missão será a última, em que todos trabalham juntos e finalmente capturam Nobu e Kai.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Até o momento, todas as missões dos ninjas clonados haviam sido emocionantes, mas a que estavam prestes a fazer com certeza seria a mais emocionante de todas. Principalmente porque todos haviam sido chamados na torre da Hokage ao mesmo tempo.

**Kasumi: **Essa missão é extremamente confidencial e precisa de mais ninjas para garantir seu sucesso. Momoko, entregue os comunicadores.

Momoko entregou um comunicador para cada um.

**Misen: **Do que se trata, Hokage-sama?

**Kasumi: **Trata-se de um pergaminho que contém jutsus incrivelmente poderosos e que, com certeza, será uma ótima isca para atrair Nobu e Kai. Claro que o pergaminho é falso, mas isso não garante que a missão não seja arriscada. Vou separar vocês em duplas e dar uma tarefa para cada dupla. Momoko, a lista.

Momoko entregou a lista para Kasumi, com as duplas e as tarefas.

**Kasumi: **Seiichi e Hajime, vocês dois irão operar o eletroímã na loja de presentes, ligada à parede da danceteria, onde estará a armadilha.

**Hajime: **_Outra vez a danceteria? Na última vez, fiquei preso embaixo dela com a Naru e quase não saímos vivos!_

**Kasumi: **Akihisa e Kyo, eu quero que vocês busquem uma corda e a levem para a danceteria. Ela será necessária para a armadilha.

**Akihisa: ***sorriso satisfeito* _Nada difícil de encontrar uma, principalmente com a ajuda do meu Byakugan e o faro incrível do Kyo._

**Kasumi: **Shamisen e Makoto, vocês dois irão vigiar Konoha no céu, com a ajuda de foguetes e de binóculos.

**Misen: ***veia na testa* _Ela não aprende mesmo. Já disse que é Misen. MISEN!_

**Kasumi: **Naru e Asuka, vocês duas vão buscar o pergaminho e o levar para a danceteria.

**Naru e Asuka: **Certo.

**Kasumi: **E vocês dois, Daisuki e Sara, serão os líderes da missão. Deverão auxiliar os outros no que for necessário.

**Sara: ***preocupada* T-tem certeza de que estamos prontos para isso?

**Kasumi: **Mais certeza do que nunca. Estão dispensados.

Cada dupla saiu por uma janela, ficando somente Sara e Daisuki. Decidiram esperar alguém ligar, o que não demorou a acontecer. Duas duplas ligaram ao mesmo tempo, uma para Daisuki e outra para Sara.

**Daisuki: ***após atender o comunicador* Parece que Seiichi e Hajime esqueceram de levar um painel de energia pra ligar o imã. Vou ter que levar pra eles.

**Sara: ***também após atender o comunicador* E Makoto e Misen estão com problemas para ligar os foguetes. Vou ajudá-los.

Cada um foi pra um lado.

Daisuki chegou rápido na loja de presentes, onde Hajime e Seiichi estavam discutindo.

**Hajime: **Quando você não esquece de entregar o relatório de alguma missão esquece de trazer o painel de energia. Ninguém merece!

**Seiichi: **A culpa não é só minha, seu problemático!

**Daisuki: ***interrompendo* Ahn... eu trouxe o painel.

**Seiichi: ***animada* Ah, valeu, Daisuki! Agora podemos ligar o imã!

**Hajime: ***sorriso leve* Estou adorando esse plano. Se Nobu conseguir pegar o pergaminho feito de metal mole, não escapará desse imã. Vamos instalar o painel.

Enquanto isso, Sara chegou para ajudar o namorado e Misen.

**Sara: **Vocês precisam de ajuda?

**Makoto: **Como nunca na vida. Uma mangueira dos foguetes vazou e precisamos de combustível.

**Sara: ***preocupada* Xi, isso é difícil! Não faço a menor ideia de como conseguir combustível de foguete.

**Misen: **Eu aprendi a fazer um tipo de combustível, misturando molho picante e cream soda. Tenho o molho picante comigo, mas preciso do cream soda.

**Sara: **Ah, isso eu sei onde conseguir. Já volto.

Sara foi e voltou em poucos minutos com um barril de cream soda.

**Misen: **Valeu, Sara. Me passe o cream soda que eu começo a fazer o combustível.

**Sara: ***entregando o barril de cream soda* Tome cuidado, viu?


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Enquanto isso, na danceteria, Akihisa, Kyo, Naru e Asuka se encontraram depois de conseguir a corda e o pergaminho.

**Akihisa: ***instalando a corda na armadilha* Foi difícil conseguir o pergaminho?

**Naru: ***olhando para o pergaminho num pedestal* Nem um pouco. Pelo jeito, a Hokage-sama já havia avisado aos responsáveis pelo pergaminho que iríamos buscá-lo.

**Asuka: **E quanto à vocês? Foi difícil encontrar uma corda?

**Kyo: **Com a ajuda do Byakugan da Aki e do meu faro, foi mel na chupeta. Pronta com a corda, Naru? Vou testar a armadilha.

Kyo puxou a alavanca da armadilha e, pra surpresa de todos, a armadilha não funcionou.

**Asuka: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Já era de se esperar de uma das invenções da Momoko-sama. Vamos pedir ajuda.

Daisuki e Sara receberam o chamado e logo estavam na danceteria.

**Daisuki: ***abrindo o painel da armadilha* Ainda bem que não é nada sério. As engrenagens que se soltaram. Passe a chave de fenda, Sara.

Sara passou a chave de fenda para Daisuki e este logo consertou a armadilha, antes de puxar a alavanca e a jaula amarrada na corda subir.

**Sara: **Quem diria que a mesma jaula que prendeu Makoto e eu seria útil num plano?

Segundos depois, os comunicadores de todo mundo tocaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Makoto: ***falando pelo comunicador* Atenção, pessoal, Nobu e Kai estão indo aí!

**Misen: **Se preparem! Estaremos aí em poucos minutos!

Todo mundo se escondeu em algum lugar da danceteria, antes de Nobu e Kai aparecerem.

**Nobu: **Eles chamam isso de armadilha? Não dá nem pro cheiro.

Daisuki, que estava mais perto da armadilha, acertou a alavanca com uma kunai e a jaula caiu, prendendo Nobu e Kai... pelo menos até o primeiro levantar a jaula sem nenhuma dificuldade.

**Nobu: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Como eu disse, não deu nem pro cheiro.

As gargalhadas de Nobu sessaram quando o pergaminho começou a ser puxado. Mas Nobu era mais forte e por isso, em vez do pergaminho ser atraído pelo imã do outro lado da parede, o imã que foi atraído pelo pergaminho, abrindo um buraco na parede ao ser puxado. Do outro lado, Seiichi e Hajime mostravam sorrisos satisfeitos.

**Nobu: **Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Esse pergaminho É MEU!

Nobu apoiou os pés na parede, tentando puxar o pergaminho.

**Seiichi: **O imã não vai segurá-lo muito tempo! O que vamos fazer?

**Misen e Makoto: ***chegando em cima da hora* Perdemos alguma coisa?

**Sara: ***tendo uma ideia* Já sei. Me emprestem os foguetes, rapazes.

Meio confusos, Misen e Makoto entregaram os foguetes para Sara, que os prendeu na jaula e os ativou. Com isso, a jaula foi puxada contra a parede arrancada e Nobu e Kai ficaram presos novamente.

**Kai: **AAAAHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! ESTAMOS PRESOS!

**Todos (menos Nobu e Kai): **CONSEGUIMOS!

**Nobu: **Nos soltem agora, ou irão enfrentar a minha ira!

**Voz: **Vocês não vão à lugar nenhum.

Kasumi e Momoko apareceram no local, antes da primeira revestir a jaula com o próprio chackra e a segunda pegar a cabaça de Nobu e o leque de Kai para que não pudessem usá-los para fugir. No final, ambos os irmãos acabaram presos, juntos com antigos vilões.

Quanto aos nossos herois, eles continuaram suas vidas, mas sem deixar de treinar, é claro. Afinal, eram ninjas de Konoha, e o trabalho deles nunca termina.

Mesmo depois de casados.

FIM!


End file.
